The present invention is directed to apparatus for treating a pulp suspension with a treatment liquid.
The supply of treatment liquid is affected by a plurality of liquid supply devices located above the belt. Each such supply device normally sprays a liquid both in the direction in which the belt is running, and in the opposite direction thereagainst. In order to make maximum use of the liquid flow, half of it is thus directed in either direction. Unfortunately, the liquid applied countercurrently has a tendency to mix with the liquid content of the pulp instead of displacing the pulp, primarily because of the large impulse against the pulp web created thereby.
The same problem may occur in connection with the concurrent application of liquid, when the flow is too great. It is desirable to apply the maximum amount of liquid with each such distribution device. However, in view of the above difficulties, the supply of treatment liquid must be restricted, thereby restricting the production therewith. A need, therefore exists for more efficient application of the treatment liquid, and an increase in the production of treated liquid pulp.